<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road Trip Disaster by JessJ7890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723925">Road Trip Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJ7890/pseuds/JessJ7890'>JessJ7890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJ7890/pseuds/JessJ7890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve were sent by Fury to attend a meeting in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, Steve's body decides that's the best time to turn itself against him and for the first time in many years he might need some help. Lucky he has Tony with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just Tired?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve knew something was a bit off. Like his body just didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel ill but just a bit funny. It was like the one and only time he had an hangover and his body was desperately trying to get rid of the toxic alcohol. He didn’t think anything of it, though. Probably just exhaustion or Tony's maniac driving.</p><p>Fury had sent him and Tony to attend a serious of meetings in the middle of nowhere and each one of them were taking longer than expected and they weren't even halfway through them because nothing can be that simple when it came to the Avengers. Both men were beat from it, it had required a lot of energy and willpower for them to be up in time this morning. However unluckily for them there was no time to rest as they were needed on another location for another boring reunion but at least that meeting was a couple days ahead they just had to endure a twelve hours drive.</p><p>"Did I do or say something wrong?" Steve quickly opened his eyes, that he didn't even realized that he had closed, when he heard Tony's voice. The genius was looking quizzically at him, his brow furrowed in a questioning way. "You've gone quite."</p><p>"I'm just tired." Which was definitely true but he also knew he had gone way longer without getting proper rest and even then he didn't feel that bone tired. His body just felt a bit heavy.</p><p>"Well, lucky you I'm on driving duty today." Tony said, glancing quickly at Steve. There was something off about the younger man but he couldn't pinpoint what is was yet. Steve was clearly paler than usual and he had huge bags under his eyes. "Get some sleep."</p><p>"I'm good." Steve mumbled but he did rested his head on the car's cool window. In less than a couple minutes his eyes slipped shut against his will and he let out a soft sigh. It was a mixture of exhaustion and the fact that he wasn’t sure if he was coming down with something.  </p><p>Tony chuckled when he saw that Steve had indeed taken his adviced and was now softly snoring. Tony lowered the volume of the music playing on the radio and kept driving.</p><p>....</p><p>Tony stopped at a gas station to fill up the car and get some breakfast almost half an hour later. Steve was still asleep and Tony seriously thought about waking him up but decided against as he only would be gone for a couple of minutes. He quietly existed from the car, closing the door as quietly as possible.</p><p>Steve was still thankfully dead to the world  when Tony came back with steaming cups of coffee and food. He tapped on the window of the passenger side causing Steve to jump and hit his head on the window. Great now he is going to get a headache on top of whatever was going on.</p><p>“Hey! Was that really necessary?” Steve glared at the genius, rubbing his head.</p><p>“I literally just  tapped the…Never mind here’s the coffee” Tony didn’t have the energy to quarrel, really there was no point.</p><p>Steve clearly detected the exhaustion when Tony couldn’t be bothered to argue.</p><p>“Maybe I should drive, you look shattered”</p><p>“Nah it’s fine. I’ll tell you when to take over” Tony chose not to mention the fact that if he was looking like crap, Steve was ten times worse.</p><p>They carried on driving in silence and for once peace took over the car's atmosphere.</p><p>...</p><p>After an hour Steve who had been unable to fall back asleep again broke the silence. The funny feeling in his stomach was intensifying and he was starting to worry.  Maybe it was from the coffee. He did not really feel like eating and had left his food for later. Yep definitely from the coffee. It was just sitting so heavily in his gut. He began fidgeting trying to get comfortable and shake this weird sensation.</p><p>“Hey, you feeling alright Tony?”</p><p>"Yes. Why are you asking that?"</p><p>“I think there was something wrong with the coffee."</p><p>“There's no much that can go wrong in a coffee that makes a person get sick."<br/>
I think it's just your impression. I feel just fine”</p><p>“Huh” No, no. I’m sure it was the coffee it's because he has a faster metabolism. Tony will feel it soon. Steve attempted to convince himself.</p><p>At first Steve didn't know why Tony had chosen a car that had a front bench seat instead of regular ones but he was definitely enjoying it now as it meant he could change positions easily.</p><p>He took off his shoes and curled on his side the best he could with his seatbelt still on. He was on the verge of falling asleep again when an unexpected but strong cramp shot through his stomach.</p><p>Steve bit his lips to avoid groaning out loud and gently rubbed his belly. He decided to let it go when the strange feeling passed as quickly as it came. He brought his knees closer to his chest and sighed when he felt some of the ache that he had been feeling since this morning left his body.</p><p>"You good, cap?" Steve nodded, his cheeks turning red when he realized that Tony had been watching him. He knew he should probably sit straight so Tony could buy his excuse better but the moment he had tried to uncurl from his little cocoon the uncomfortable ache had returned. </p><p>"Yep. Just need to a change of position." Steve said through a yawn. </p><p>"If you say so." Tony shrugged "I'm gonna call Fury and then if you want to stop for lunch just say it. I know your metabolism runs faster than normal people and you didn't eat breakfast."</p><p>Steve refused to acknowledge the way his belly flipped and gurgled just by mere mention of food. It had to be hunger pains.</p><p>"Okay. 'm probably going to fall asleep 'gain. Wake me up when you want to switch." </p><p>"Still tired, grandpa?" Tony teased, but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice. It wasn't normal for Steve to be so run down by a bad night of sleep.</p><p>"Exhausted." Steve mumbled, letting his eyes slip close. He shifted in his seat a bit and not even a couple minutes later Tony heard his breathe even out.</p><p>Now Tony was sure something was wrong with Steve. There's no way he would willingly admit he was tired if he was as fine as he claimed to be. </p><p>Tony's thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. Fury.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Secret is Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to take a turn for the worse for poor Steve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Steve noticed when he managed to pry his eyes open was the piercing pain in his head. It felt like it was going to explode at any second now. He groaned softly, still pretty much half asleep, and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. If he had any doubts about whether he was getting sick or not they were definitely confirmed now.</p><p>"Are you up, sleeping beauty?" Tony's voice broke the silence. The inventor wouldn't admit but the time had refused to pass by without someone to talk to. "That was quite a long nap you took. I was about to start talking to myself."</p><p>"Sorry." Steve mumbled, chuckling softly. "I guess our crazy sleep schedule is finally catching up on me." He carefully adjusted himself on his seat but his body didn't seem to mind how carefully it was as it decided that was the perfect opportunity to remind him of his bigger predicament.</p><p>The super soldier's stomach gurgled lowly and the younger man winced slightly, laying his hand on his belly. He could feel that his stomach had become even tender and swollen in the second hour of their drive.</p><p>"Are you sure you're alright, Cap? You seem a bit off." Tony asked, quickly taking his eyes off the road to look at Steve. He didn't like what he saw. The younger man was way too pale to be normal except for his red cheeks and his arm was protectively around his middle. "Steve?"</p><p>"Yeah, 'm fine." Steve answered, giving Tony his best I'm good smile. He apprehensively sat up a bit straighter, holding back a groan when another cramp ripped through his stomach.</p><p>Tony nodded even though he knew Steve was lying to him. "Wanna take a break, though? You must be sore 'cause of the long hours trapped in a car."</p><p>"Sounds good." Steve said, running his hand through his hair. "We can stop at the next gas station." </p><p>"Alright, Cap." Tony took another glance at Steve when the latter turned to look out the window and sighed. Why Steve needed to be so stubborn?</p><p>***<br/>
Half an hour later, they still hadn't come across a gas station and Steve was beginning to get quite uncomfortable. His stomach was putting him through waves of misery as it cramped up, churned for a bit, and then calmed down, only to start all over again a couple moments later, the pain getting worse each time. He shifted restlessly, trying to find a position in the seat that would ease the discomfort.</p><p>"Are we almost there?" Steve asked suddenly. He cringed at how desperate he sounded but he knew he needed to get out of this car if he wanted to avoid making a mess.</p><p>"Not sure," Tony responded. "Twenty minutes, maybe?" He saw a concern look cross Steve's face and Tony finally had enough. </p><p>"Something wrong?" Tony asked</p><p>Steve tried to think of another excuse but he couldn't focus on anything else beside his cramping gut so he finally gave in.</p><p>"Uh... My stomach feels weird." He whispered, placing his hand on the sore area. Now that his secret was out there was no need to pretend that he was fine.</p><p>"Carsick? Want me to pull over?" Tony questioned.</p><p>Steve shrugged. He honestly didn't have an idea of what was going on inside his body. He just knew it hurt like hell.</p><p>"I'm gonna speed it up. Just tell me if you need to stop for a sec." Tony gave him a worried look and Steve almost regretted telling him the truth but he knew the inventor would have find out sooner or later.</p><p>" 'kay." </p><p>***</p><p>Five minutes in and Steve was clearly in pain, changing his legs in different positions as an eager attempt to get comfortable and relieve some pressure off his belly.</p><p>"This doesn't feel good." Steve moaned.</p><p>No matter how long he waited, his tummy simply wouldn't settle. There was a constant gurgling feeling inside of him that he came to recognize after a while as a warning. His mouth was starting to water, too, and having to swallow it down only served to put air in his stomach.</p><p>"What you need me to stop?"</p><p>Tony recieved only a groan in response as Steve doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach tightly.</p><p>"Steve... Steve... You ok?" </p><p>"Mmm ye... No." Steve looked up at Tony with bright red cheeks but the genius couldn't work out if it was from embarrassment or fever, probably both. </p><p>"I think I need the toilet." Steve mumbled awkwardly.</p><p>"We're almost there. Think you can handle another five minutes?" Tony knew what Steve meant so he began to frantically look for signs for a gas station.</p><p>"I dunno" Steve mumbled. He could feel himself start to panic as whatever was growing in his stomach was getting ready to escape and he wasn't sure in what form. As if on cue a deep growling noice came from Steve's gut.</p><p>Without any warning Steve doubled over and started to cough. One of those choking coughs like when someone is one step away from gagging.</p><p>"Crap." Tony quickly glanced at Steve and sighed in relief when he saw that he wasn't covered in his own stomach contents. "You good, Cap?"</p><p>"It's fine I didn't..." Steve was cut short by a harsh gag. His body jerked forward and he vomited onto his lap. He didn't even had time to aim somewhere else when his body violently heaved again and vomit splattered terribly all over the car's floor, his jeans and his shoes.</p><p>"Shit, shit, shit." Tony swerved the car to the side of the road with a loud deafening screech.</p><p>"No...no...don't stop." Steve panted, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"What? Steve, I don't know if you realized this but you're covered in puke and I'm sure you're not done..." Tony was cut off short by Steve.</p><p>"There's no need. We're almost to the gas station as you've said. Just... just get there. Fast." He looked at Tony with an embarrased expression. "I still need the toilet." Quietly badly, actually. As in, he needed to get to a restroom in like five minutes if he didn't want to shit his pants.</p><p>"Okay." Tony nodded, watching as Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.</p><p>Tony slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped down the road like never before while Steve fought to keep the fluids that were desperately trying to evacuate his body inside him. After decorating his jeans the excruciating cramps had started. Like someone was stabbing him in his gut and trying to drain his body of all liquids. He wasn't sure where the next attack was going to happen from but he knew that if he didn't find a toilet fast enough the car would need a major clean. The grumbling from his gut continued and intensified as Tony zoomed down the highway.</p><p>***</p><p>"Finally" Tony muttered when he swerved off the highway into the parking lot of the gas station.</p><p>Steve let out a moan as he suddenly clenched all his muscles, hunching farther over. He breathed as deeply as he could as he waited for the horribly sensation to pass.</p><p>"Alright there, Steve?" Tony asked, and the younger man just whined. "We're here, you wanted the toilet, right?"</p><p>Steve nodded and hurried out of the car, spitting a mouthful of stomach acid on the ground. Tony quickly moved to help Steve but the super soldier waved him off.</p><p>"I just need to make it to the bathroom." Steve thought, rushing to the single bathroom as quickly as he could. </p><p>He sighed in relief when he saw that there was no one in the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He sat himself in the toilet as his muscles clenched involuntarily. He let out some gas, but nothing more, despite the feeling that he urgently needed to go.</p><p>Steve whimpered as the strongest cramp so far took control of his body. He didn't even know at this point what would be the better option between the unbearable cramps or the horrid sensation of diarrhea. He didn't really have a choice though, it seemed he was stuck with the pain for the moment.</p><p>Steve curled on himself, letting out a groan of discomfort as he rocked slightly on the toilet seat. His gut was cramping pretty much non-stop. He had decided that he would prefer diarrhea to this, but he also knew that that was probably coming, not too far away, and he was dreading it.</p><p>A particularly strong wave of cramps descended over him, and Steve nearly cried out in pain. He winced when he let out a series of loud, damp farts, knowing they were audible from outside, but he was also relieved as it lessened the pressure a little.</p><p>But not enough. A moments later, his bowels began to release and he wanted to cry as he let out wave after wave of diarrhea. It felt like it would never end, like the awful sensation would go on forever.</p><p>When the torture finally ended, Steve cleaned himself up and flushed the toilet, but as he was washing his hands, there was a knock on the door and he flinched, surprised.</p><p>"Steve, you still there?" Steve sighed when he realized it was just Tony. "Got some clean clothes for you. Can you open the door?"</p><p>"Yeah. Can you pass me the stuff?" I'm just going to open the door a crack."</p><p>" 'course. Here ya go." Tony responded, passing the clean clothes as well as a bottle of pink medicine and a water bottle into Steve's waiting hand.</p><p>Steve was grateful when he saw that Tony had chosen a blue sweatpants instead of  jeans because he wasn't sure if his stomach would handle that. He slipped on the new clothes and measured out a dose of the Pepto, washing it down with a few sips of water.</p><p>Steve more or less stumbled his way out of the cubicle but Tony quickly steadied him. "Whoa Cap, you good?" Steve looked a little better than before but maybe it was just the clean clothes that gave the illusion.</p><p>"Been better. My stomach's really messed up, but it's not so painful anymore." Steve was exhausted and way past caring if Tony thought he was weak.</p><p>"I know. The meds should kick in really soon, though." Tony mumbled awkwardly, he didn't know what else to say or do so he just pulled Steve closer and rubbed his back. When the super soldier didn't pulled away he knew he had done the right thing. "Ready to go?"</p><p>Steve straight himself up and smiled. "Uh. Ready as I'll ever be." </p><p>Steve's sarcasm meant that he wasn't feeling too bad. Humor is always a good sign. Right? Tony thought but his gut was telling him that it wasn't gonna be that simple.</p><p>They walked toward the car and Steve automatically went to the driver's door but Tony quickly stopped him. "It's my turn to drive, Tony. You've been driving since we left."</p><p>"There's no way I'm letting you drive this car, Cap. You just lost everything you ate for the past week." Tony said and Steve cringed. "What you can do is lay down on the backseat and take a nap."</p><p>"I'm fine now. I think it was just something I ate." Steve said stubbornly, but he did turn around and got in the passenger seat, ignoring the way his stomach protested at the change of position.</p><p>"If you manage to not loose any more fluids for the next hour, I'll think about letting you drive." Tony said, smiling when he saw Steve groan. </p><p>"Okay, mom." Steve mumbled back just when Tony started the car.</p><p>Steve lasted for about two minutes before exhaustion finally took over his body and he started to doze off. His head kept dipping forward as he fell asleep then shooting back up as he felt his body move forward.</p><p>Tony couldn't happy but laugh and Steve moaned as he opened his eyes, curling against the window. "I can't stay awake." He mumbled, doing everything to keep his eyes open.</p><p>"Just close your eyes and get some rest, Cap. I got you." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>Steve nodded and let his eyes slip close. In seconds he was asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry for the long wait but my life has been hectic this past month. But I have some free time now, finally, so I'll definitely update more often.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was more an introduction than anything else. But, I promise that in the next chapter the real fun will start. Hope you guys enjoyed!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>